Under the Mistletoe
by Oliviasdreamscape
Summary: When Walter hangs mistletoe in the lab, what will happen when an unsuspecting Peter and Olivia walk under it? Sometimes one kiss is all it takes. Takes place sometime mid season 2.
1. Chapter 1

"I am so glad we are finally done for the day," Peter confessed to Olivia as they got in her car, just finishing up a case. It was Christmas Eve, but that didn't mean outrageous fringe events came to a halt.

"Agreed. I can't wait to go home and relax," Olivia responded. Go home and relax. Alone. In front of her Christmas tree. Alone. With a mug of eggnog. Alone. She really wasn't in the Christmas spirit, but she didn't want to sound too gloomy. If she did, then Peter would get concerned and start asking her questions until he got the truth out of her. He always got the truth out of her.

"Me neither. Doing anything fun tonight?" Peter questioned.

Olivia thought for a second, not wanting to sound pathetically lonesome but not wanting to lie to him either. "Umm... I'm not sure what I'm doing yet," She responded ambiguously. "Are you doing anything fun?"

"Well if baking cookies with Walter and watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' sounds like fun, then yes," he laughed.

Looking over at Olivia in the driver's seat, Peter saw a sad smile spread across her pretty face that broke his heart. He knew she would be spending tonight and Christmas alone like she'd been doing for the last few years. He pretended he didn't know, but he did. He'd worn that same exact look every year after his mother had died and before he'd gotten Walter out of St. Claire's. Being alone for the holidays was one of the worst feelings in the world. Last year he'd invited her to spend Christmas with him and Walter, but she'd declined. He hoped this year she would accept his offer since they knew each other better.

"You're welcome to join us, if you want. We'd love to have you," Peter assured. He adored spending time with Olivia, no matter what the circumstance. However, he barely ever got to spend time with her outside of work, much to his displeasure. Olivia was a very introverted and private person, but he just wished he could get to know her better. After two years of spending nearly everyday together, he already felt like he knew her better than most people— but that wasn't enough. He wanted to know absolutely everything about her. She was the most incredible woman he'd ever met.

Peter was pretty sure everyone except Olivia knew that he'd fallen hopelessly in love with her. If she was any other girl he would've taken initiative months ago—but Olivia wasn't just any ordinary girl to him. She was special, and he didn't want to overstep his boundaries with her. He knew she was wary to open her heart to anyone after John and her other failed relationships, so he never really took full action on his affection.

He subtly let her know he cared for her, but not enough to make her feel uncomfortable or anxious. It wasn't even necessarily flirting—just little ways to show he was there for her. A touch of her hand, a quick caress of her face, a warm smile, or maybe a hug that lasted a little longer and was a little tighter than one he'd give someone else. She seemed to like it, too, almost like she craved a gentle, caring touch. And he was definitely willing to give it, especially to her. As much as he wanted her to be his, he wanted even more for her to simply be happy. If she didn't want to be more than just his friend, then he could live with that, as long as he knew she was happy.

"Thank you, Peter, but I think I'm just going to stay in tonight. I'm pretty tired," Olivia replied. In all actuality she was tired, so she hadn't necessarily lied to him—she'd just left out a little bit of the truth. There was a reason she didn't spend much time with Peter outside of work. She had always been exceedingly attracted to him, and she just didn't want to fall for a guy that couldn't stay in one place. Her heart had been broken too many times before, and she didn't think she'd be able to handle it again.

"Okay. Well if you change your mind you know where to find us," Peter answered disappointedly as they pulled up to Harvard.

"Walter, are you sure this will work?" Astrid questioned as she hung mistletoe in the doorway of the lab.

"Of course I'm sure, Astro. Hurry, they will be here any second," Walter anxiously responded. Him and Astrid were bound and determined to get Olivia and Peter to kiss. Every single day they'd watch them sneak secret gazes at each other with full-blown love in their eyes, and never do anything about it. Walter had insisted that one kiss would be the magic flame that'd spark their suppressed feelings. Astrid just went along with what he'd said like she usually did. Walter might be crazy at times, but he was right more often than not.

Only a few seconds after Astrid had finished hanging the mistletoe, she and Walter heard Peter and Olivia making their way down the hallway. As they walked in the door, fully engrossed in their conversation, Walter yelled for them to stop. Peter automatically put his body in front of Olivia's to keep her out of potential danger.

"Walter, what is it? What's going on?" Peter inquired fearfully. Knowing his father, there was no telling what kind of crazy experiment he'd possibly set up.

"Look up, son," Walter grinned.

Peter and Olivia both looked up apprehensively to find themselves under the mistletoe. Relieved, Peter took a deep breath and stepped back to Olivia's side.

"Cute, Walter. A mistletoe. Now if I take another step am I going to blow up or is it safe for Olivia and I to come down there?"

"Now Peter, I'm sure you and Agent Dunham are both aware of the tradition of mistletoes. Or shall I explain it?" Walter queried, standing up and walking towards his chalkboard.

"No, Walter, we are both aware of what's supposed to happen under the mistletoe. But you are out of your mind if you think I'm going to kiss Olivia," Peter admonished. Although there was nothing he'd rather do than kiss her, he knew that would be crossing the line.

"Well son, if you don't kiss her then you will be blessed with my divine rendition of 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' every night for the next month." Walter smiled and switched his attention to Olivia. "You wouldn't want Peter to have to go through that, now would you Agent Dunham?"

"Walter come on, you know Olivia and I are just friends," Peter sighed in annoyance.

"Then what's the big deal? A quick peck on the lips never hurt anybody. Correct, Asterix?"

Astrid nodded, a look of mischief in her big brown eyes.

Olivia stood next to Peter in complete silence not knowing what to say or do. Half of her wanted Peter to kiss her, and the other half wanted to take off running. This was exactly why she tried to keep her distance from him outside of the job.

"Fine, Walter. I guess I'm going to have to endure your lovely voice for the next four weeks," Peter lamented as he started to make his way down to the lab. Before he made it to the stairs, he felt a small hand on his arm.

Olivia was aware Peter was refusing to kiss her because he knew how guarded she was when it came to too much affection. Yet, she really didn't want him to have to undergo Walter's singing for an entire month. That's what she told herself was the reason why she was going to let him kiss her, anyway.

"Peter, it's okay. It's just a kiss," She acknowledged.

Peter was completely in shock. He couldn't believe that Olivia was going to allow him to kiss her. "Olivia, are you sure?"

"Yes. It's for the greater good, right? Besides, you won't be a very effective partner if you aren't sleeping because of Walter's singing."

Whatever her reasoning, he really didn't care. He just wanted to feel those beautiful full lips against his. "Alright, then. I'll make it quick and painless, I promise."

With that, Peter tilted her chin up with his finger and bent down to gently touch his lips to hers. The second their mouths met, Peter had to use all of his willpower not to grab the back of her neck and pull her in for a deeper kiss. Her lips were so soft and delectable—he'd never felt or tasted anything so marvelous. Regretfully, Peter knew he had to keep his promise to her and began to pull away. But before his lips could leave hers, he felt Olivia kiss him back. Hard. Her mouth was urgent against his, begging him for more. Peter couldn't resist. Both of his hands moved to her cheeks as he pulled her mouth firmly against his.

Olivia's head was spinning out of control. Peter's lips had put her under some sort of enchantment that made her blind to everything else in the room except him. He tasted so wonderfully sweet, his mouth on hers so burning yet so tender. Before she knew it her arms were locked around his neck, her tongue teasing the crease of his lips begging for deeper access. Peter readily submitted and passionately enveloped her mouth in his.

Astrid couldn't believe the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Her mouth hung open in astonishment. She looked over at Walter to see his reaction, and saw he was smiling with pride, like he'd had some sort of premonition this was going to happen. She wouldn't have been surprised though; nothing was impossible in Walter's lab.

Olivia was completely lost in Peter's kiss when her vibrating cell phone pulled her to reality. She drew her lips from his abruptly, at last realizing what they had just done. Peter gazed at her in confusion—his eyes full of such admiration and affection for her that it almost made her cry. It was only when she felt wetness on her cheeks that she realized she actually was crying. She was so perplexed about what had just happened between her and Peter that she honestly didn't know what to do. Yes, it was now obvious to everyone, including herself, that she had feelings for him, but should she pursue them? What if she did and he left her? Yet, what if she did and they ended up having a beautiful life together? God, why had she kissed him when deep down she knew this would happen? She just needed to get home where she could be alone and get her head on straight. Without another word, Olivia turned and walked out of the lab, leaving Peter completely breathless and taken aback.

Peter stood speechless in the doorway of the lab for a few long seconds, incredulously taking in everything that had just occurred. Until he'd felt her pressing mouth on his, he'd never known that she had feelings for him. He'd tasted her affection for him on her lips. Now, because of Walter, he probably wouldn't ever get to see if that affection would someday turn into something more. Olivia had been scared off by the intense and unexpected emotions surging through their bodies as they kissed. He knew her tenuous heart wasn't ready to feel something that powerful. This was exactly why Peter had wanted to ease into this with her. Now she'd probably be uncomfortable around him, and he would have to earn her trust all over again. Languidly, he turned his head towards his father. Walter was still sitting there with an amused look on his face. Didn't he just see Olivia run out of the lab in tears? Peter had never wanted to strangle him so badly in his life.

"You just ruined everything I had, and potentially everything I could've had, with Olivia, Walter," Peter accused. "It took me 2 years to gain her trust, and now we are back to the start. She's probably driving home in the ice and snow crying, too. This is all your fault!"

"Go to her, son. See if she's alright," Walter countered calmly.

"Dammit Walter, I'm the last person she'd want to see right now."

"I choose to believe the exact opposite of that."

Peter knew that he would end up at Olivia's no matter what just to see if she was okay. He didn't care if she slammed the door in his face, just so long as he knew she was at home and safe.

"Alright then, Ghandi. Since you seem to know exactly what you're talking about, what should I say to her?"

"You need to prove to her that you're not going anywhere," Walter stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's for you to decide, son. Now, Asteroid here is going to give me a ride home. I probably won't be seeing you tonight, so have a nice Christmas Eve."

Peter now suspected his father was tripping. "Okay then, Walter. Whatever you say."

Pleased with himself, Walter walked out of the lab with Astrid. As soon as they were out of Peter's earshot, Astrid asked: "Walter, are you sure you know what you're doing? Olivia was really upset."

"Have some faith in me, Astrid. I know exactly what I'm doing," Walter guaranteed. Astrid trusted him the second he called her by her actual name.

_You need to prove to her that you're not going anywhere._ What in the hell did Walter mean by that? And since when had his father become the next Aristotle? Peter suspected he was on some new kind of brain-enhancing drug or something. Whatever the reason for his newfound philosophical abilities, it didn't matter. What did matter was Olivia, and Peter knew he had to go see if she was alright.

When he got to his car, he found it covered with snow. This really wasn't his night. He brushed off the icy white crystals the best he could with his sleeve and got inside the vehicle. Since it was only about 40 degrees, he decided to let the car run for a few minutes.

Peter began getting restless worrying about Olivia and decided to rummage inside of the glove box to pass the time. He discovered a surplus of napkins, straws, ketchup packets, and pens. Then his hand touched something that felt like a small leather notepad. Pulling it out, he discovered it was an Iraqi passport. Inside was a picture of himself with a fake name. He had tons of these lying around the lab and at home just in case he ever needed to flee the scene if trouble struck.

Suddenly, it was like somebody had slapped him harshly in the face. This was exactly what Walter had been talking about. Peter had always been on the move—in fact, this was the longest he'd stayed in one place since he was a child. Olivia was aware of this, too. Peter lastly realized that it wasn't just her fragile heart that was keeping her from opening up to a relationship with him: it was also that she wasn't sure if he would get up and leave one day without so much as a 'goodbye.' Why hadn't he realized this sooner? She had run out of the lab because she was scared that if she allowed herself to have feelings for him, he might leave her and break her heart. Hurriedly stepping out of the car to head back into the lab, Peter knew exactly what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

By some miracle Olivia made it home alive. She'd started crying incessantly the second she'd gotten in her car, which made it additionally difficult to see on top of the blowing snow. Now sitting on her couch wrapped up in a blanket, the tears were falling silently down her cheeks like a leaky faucet that couldn't be turned off. Attempting not to fall for Peter had been a complete failure. She'd tried so hard to maintain her distance from him and keep things strictly business. But in the end, one kiss was all it took to dissolve her façade, making her realize she was completely in love with him and had been for a while. This single fact scared her more than every fringe event combined—she hated having her heart exposed and vulnerable. She swore she would never put herself through this again, and look where she was now. She had fallen harder for Peter than any of her previous partners knowing that he could take off at any second and never return. Why couldn't her heart just choose a stable man for once?

Yet, Peter wasn't like any other man she'd ever met. He was smart and kind and genuinely cared about her. Not once had he ever tried to make her do anything she didn't want to do or put her on the spot. He'd also never made a move on her like most of the guys she worked with had. If she was in danger, he was there. If she needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there. Hell, whatever she needed, he was there. But the burning question still remained: Would he _always_ be there for her? Not knowing the answer to this was the very reason she'd never wanted to fall for him, and now it was too late. As much as it would pain her, she knew what needed to be done. In order to save herself from an inevitable heartbreak, she would have to stay away from him. For good.

An anxious knock at her door startled her out of her melancholy thoughts. Looking at the clock, she saw it was almost 11:00 PM. Hesitantly, Olivia stood up from her seat on the couch and walked over to look through her peephole. The second she saw Peter her heart dropped with a smack to the floor. What was he doing here? She was about to tiptoe away so he would think she wasn't home, but the look of worry and desperation in his eyes had her opening the door before her brain could even comprehend what she was doing.

When Olivia creaked open the door and Peter saw she was safe and sound in her apartment, it felt like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"Olivia, thank God," He sighed in relief. "I was so worried about you." She had changed into a grey V-neck and sweats but looked uncomfortable and chary. Her eyes were still red from crying, her cheeks stained with salty tear streaks. It made him feel like crying himself.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She had so much on her mind but couldn't form anything into words. Instead, she stood there gaping at him like he was a ghost.

"Hey, you okay?" Peter questioned nervously, feeling the weight start to make its way back onto his shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine. What are you doing here, Peter?" She managed to choke out a little hoarsely.

"I came to see if you made it home safe and if you were alright. You left the lab crying and—and I just needed to make sure."

Olivia melted a little bit when she heard the pure concern for her in his voice. She needed to get away from him right now before things got out of hand and she did something she'd regret. Like kiss him again. Or worse.

"Thank you, but I'm okay. I was actually just getting ready for bed. I'll see you- goodnight." She was going to say she'd see him later, but she wasn't sure if that would actually happen. It was a difficult decision, but she'd made plans to leave the Fringe Division as soon as Christmas was over. The thought of not seeing Peter again made her feel clinically depressed, but she just couldn't risk falling even harder for him than she already had.

Before Olivia could shut the door in his face, Peter put his arm up to stop it. "Hey, wait. Can I come in for a sec?"

Olivia didn't want to be rude, but she was having a really hard time not staring at his lips and yearning for them to be on hers. Having him in her apartment alone with the door closed could be an issue.

"Peter I—I really just want to be alone. It's been a long day and I have a lot on my mind.

"Please Liv, just for a second. I'm begging you."

Not able to resist the way his blue eyes twinkled with hope, she sighed and nodded, moving out of the way so he could step inside. As she closed the door, she began to feel the panic spread throughout her body. It was then she noticed a box in his hand covered in silver wrapping paper with a ribbon around it. She desperately hoped it wasn't for her, even though she subconsciously knew it was. Her panic increased.

Peter saw her eyeing the gift uneasily and slowly reached his arm out to hand it to her. "This is for you."

"Peter, I can't," Olivia declared, shaking her head and putting her hands up defensively.

"It's not what you think, Olivia. Just open it." What he'd gotten her wasn't something store bought. He didn't want to give her jewelry or anything fancy—he wanted to give her something with meaning. Something that showed how much she meant to him, not something shiny to win her affection. His goal wasn't to win her affection anyway; it was to show her he would never leave her. He didn't want to leave the little family they had created. He'd never had a family like this before and knew she hadn't either. He didn't want to lose it— couldn't lose it. Couldn't lose her.

Warily, Olivia took the box from him. She knew he probably wouldn't leave until she opened it, anyway. The present was decent sized and surprisingly heavy. She had absolutely no idea what could be inside it. Walking over to sit on her couch, she set the box down on the coffee table and nervously began tearing off the paper. Before lifting the lid from the gift, she met Peter's gaze. He was standing by the door, his arms crossed, watching her intently. She'd never seen him look so serious. Olivia took a deep breath and opened it. Inside were several passports, fake IDs, bundles of foreign money, and various other things she couldn't put a name to. Ten minutes ago she'd thought it would be impossible to be more confused than she already was, but she'd obviously been wrong.

"Peter, what is all of this?"

Peter came over and sat next to her on the couch. She would've scooted away if it weren't for the heartfelt look in his eyes that froze her in place.

"Olivia, I'd like to think that I know you better than most people do. What I know is that you don't trust easily, and I don't blame you whatsoever. I also understand that me simply telling you I'm not going anywhere isn't good enough. So, being the FBI agent that you are, I thought you'd like some cold, hard evidence as proof I'm staying right here. In that box is everything I would need to leave and never return. I am giving it to you to do whatever you want with—you can keep it, burn it, throw it in the ocean; I really don't care. I don't need that stuff anymore. What I need is right here in Boston."

Olivia was speechless. Was he serious? He had just handed her a box filled with what had been his life for over 10 years without the slightest hesitation.

"Peter… I don't know what to say," Olivia whispered, not taking her eyes off of the box's contents. She ran her fingers along the items, along what was now Peter's past. She felt a smile involuntarily spread across her face.

Feeling brave, Peter moved closer to her on the couch. When she didn't scoot away, he rested his hand on hers. "I just want you to see how much you mean to me, Olivia. I want you to whole-heartedly trust me and believe that I'm not going anywhere."

In that moment, Olivia trusted Peter completely. A year ago, he wouldn't have let this stuff out of his sight, much less place all of it in her hands for her to do whatever she pleased. He'd clearly proven to her that he wasn't going anywhere, and she could sense his sincerity radiating off of him like sunshine. The vulnerability she'd been feeling since their kiss at the lab began to melt, being replaced by happiness and certainty. She finally had the answer to her ultimate question: Yes, Peter would always be there for her.

It might have been the warm glow from the Christmas tree or maybe the intense look in his cobalt eyes, but the next instant they were kissing. This kiss wasn't anything like the one they'd shared under the mistletoe. It didn't start out soft and light—it went straight to the open-mouthed bliss that sent Olivia sailing. His hands were tangled in her long hair, her arms tightly fastened around his neck. When it started to get a little too heated, alarms began wailing in her head. She pulled away leaving Peter with a look of confusion.

"What are we doing, Peter?"

"Kissing."

"Yes, I know that. I mean what is happening between us?" Ever since their kiss at the lab, something had changed between them. There was something warm and sweet swirling around in the atmosphere that hadn't been there before. It was so beguiling that it made her feel a little bit lightheaded. Olivia really wanted to know exactly where this was going and what he wanted before she went any farther.

Peter brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and she automatically leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. She could feel his affection for her seeping through his palm and into her body, and it felt so incredibly nice. It'd been such a long time since someone had touched her so tenderly.

"All I've wanted for the past two years is to be with you. What we shared at the lab wasn't just a kiss—it was so much more than that. It was magic, Olivia, and I know you felt it to." Peter brought his other hand to her cheek and spoke slightly above a whisper. "Now that you know I'll never leave you, I hope that you will open your heart up to the possibility of being with me."

After that speech all she wanted him to do was take her right in front of the Christmas tree. God, what was happening to her? She'd never yearned for someone so much in her entire life. Thankfully her rational mind took over her carnal cravings.

"I want to be with you, too, Peter. But I want to take this slow." She'd had so many horrible relationships in the past that she usually cringed just thinking about starting a new one. But now here was this amazing man who treated her like she was royalty, a man who had just given up a huge part of his life so she would see how much she meant to him. Although she was ready to start a relationship with him, she still wanted to test the waters before jumping in headfirst.

Hearing Olivia say she wanted to be with him made Peter want to do cartwheels all over her living room. It had to be a Christmas miracle. "I'm perfectly fine with that, Olivia. We can take this as slow as you'd like. I would never rush you into anything."

She smiled at him and leaned her head in to kiss him softly. It just felt so…right. When their lips pulled apart, Peter drew her down to lay with him on the couch. He was amazed at how perfectly her body fit against his as they spooned. Oh, he had wanted this for so long. He put his arm around her and intertwined his fingers with hers. Bringing his lips to her ear, he whispered:

"Would you be okay with me holding you all night?" Peter simply wanted to fall asleep listening to her breathing and feel her cadenced heartbeat pulsating through his body.

"Yes." Olivia cuddled in closer to him and brought his hand to her lips. He could tell she was already almost asleep. Tenderly, he kissed the top of her head, and then tucked it snugly under his chin. It didn't take long for Peter to fall into a peaceful slumber, lulled to sleep by the glimmering Christmas lights and Olivia's warm body against his. He would be absolutely fine with staying in this exact moment for the rest of eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

When Peter's eyes fluttered open the next morning, he was a little startled when he didn't see his white ceiling above him. Slowly, the events that had taken place the night before pieced together in his mind, and he smiled. Looking down, he saw Olivia fast asleep on his chest, her lips curled up in pure contentment. She looked like an angel. Careful not to wake her, Peter reached into his pocket for his cell phone and saw he had a voicemail. He knew without a doubt it was from Walter. He stroked Olivia's golden cascade of hair as he listened to his father's message:

_"Hello Peter. It's me, Walter, your father. I just wanted to let you know that Astrid invited me to spend Christmas with her and her father. She said he makes a superb apple pie, which I must taste. I hope you have a wonderful day with Agent Dunham."_

Peter couldn't help but smile at his father's words. Oh, Walter. Only 10 hours ago Peter had wanted to choke him, but now he wanted to hug him. Walter's little scheme that Peter had thought went horribly wrong had actually turned out exactly how his father had planned. As he looked down at Olivia's sleeping form, he couldn't be more grateful that it had.

Around 15 minutes later, Peter felt Olivia stir and make a small moaning sound. Without opening her eyes, her hands began to move across his stomach and chest. When she realized it was him, she smiled warmly and snuggled her face in his neck.

"Peter," she breathed.

He loved the fact that just his presence made her happy. He could definitely get used to this. "Merry Christmas, Liv," Peter said, brushing his lips against her temple.

It felt wonderful waking up to someone who cared about her so deeply. Olivia had been quelling her feelings and fencing off her heart for so long that she hadn't realized how much she'd truly wanted to be with him.

"Merry Christmas," she grinned, at last opening her mesmerizing green eyes to look at him. She was so damn beautiful with her hair all tousled and cheeks still rosy from sleep. Her face glowed with a happiness that he'd never seen before, and Peter hoped it was because of him.

Having resisted the temptation to kiss her for so long weakened his self-control, and he pulled her lips to his. They tasted even better than he'd remembered and had the consistency of wet silk. Before things could get too far, Peter leisurely pulled away so their kiss would linger on each other's lips. He wanted to kiss her like that every morning for the rest of his life.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Peter asked when she laid her head back down on his chest.

Olivia was puzzled. "Aren't you going to spend Christmas with Walter?"

"Nope, he's spending the day with Astrid and her father. It's just you and I today," Peter announced. He made a mental note to thank his father—and Astrid—for everything they were doing to help his budding relationship with Olivia.

Knowing she was going to get to spend Christmas with Peter had her excitedly beaming against his chest. It'd been a long time since she'd had someone to share it with. Especially someone as special to her as he was.

"I honestly don't care what we do, just as long as you're with me," Olivia stated a little shyly. She wasn't used to saying sentimental things, but it felt right with him.

Peter had never seen anything more lovely than Olivia's coy smile and flushed cheeks. "Well, I know what I want to do," Peter asserted as he ran his fingertips down her arm.

"And what is that?"

"I want you to tell me everything about yourself. Every tiny little detail."

Olivia had never shared her entire personal life with anyone before. Yet, the idea of sharing it with Peter was not the least beat unnerving. In fact, it was comforting. None of her previous partners had cared to know anything about her—that was probably one of the reasons why those relationships hadn't worked out.

"Okay. I don't know where I should start."

"The beginning is always a good place."

Olivia lied on the couch with Peter telling him her entire life story for what seemed like hours. He listened intently; genuinely interested in everything she had to say. With every word she spoke, she felt her heart open up to him more and more. Olivia had never felt this close to another person before and it felt so wonderful.

After a while, Olivia heard her stomach growl loudly. "I think it's time we made some breakfast."

Although Peter didn't want to stop listening to her story, he couldn't deny that he was hungry, as well. "Alright. What should we make?"

Smiling, she moved off of him and stood up, taking his hand in hers. She led him to the kitchen and eagerly began pulling out various cooking supplies and ingredients.

"Before my mother died, she used to make Rachel and I pancakes every Christmas morning. She'd always make a smiley face on top of them out of blueberries," Olivia reminisced fondly. She still missed her mother, and was so happy she finally had someone to share all of her precious memories with.

"Well that sounds like a tradition we should start up again," Peter acquiesced. Olivia looked at him, her emerald eyes twinkling with delight.

"I would really like that." She loved the idea of having a special tradition with Peter, especially one that came from her mother. She could just see them together in the Christmases to come: making pancakes, listening to carols, watching their babies open their presents…. whoa, wait. Babies? Where did that thought come from? Her and Peter were supposed to be taking this slow, and she was already thinking about babies. Had Walter put some kind of love-enhancing drug under that mistletoe? She felt her cheeks redden and stole a quick glimpse at Peter, who was watching her with an adorable, crooked grin.

"Why Miss Dunham, I could be wrong, but it sure looks like you're blushing," He teased.

"No I'm not," she lied.

Peter grinned and walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips from behind. "Since when has lying to me ever worked out for you? Tell me what you were thinking about."

It was true; she had never been able to lie to Peter. He could see right through her. "It was nothing really. Just some thoughts running through my head."

"Tell me what they were about."

"Nope."

"Tell me." Peter began to trail light kisses up her neck, which made her drop the bag of flour in her hand. "You know you can tell me anything, right? Nothing in this world will ever change the way I feel about you."

She took his words to heart, knowing he sincerely meant what he'd said. If this relationship was ever going to make it to the point of babies, then she couldn't hide anything from him. There had to be full-disclosure.

"I was just thinking about future Christmases with you. Us making pancakes and just being together…"

"And?"

"…and watching our babies open their presents. Seeing the joy on their little faces when they tiptoe down the stairs in the morning."

Peter felt a full-toothed smile form on his face. He turned Olivia around to face him and saw she was smiling as well.

"I think that is the most amazing image that has ever passed through my mind. Why would you be embarrassed to tell me that, Liv?"

"Yesterday we were just coworkers and now I'm thinking about babies. Kind of a big leap, don't you think?"

Peter took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and brought his lips to hers. "Maybe that's nature's way of letting you know this is meant to be," he whispered against her mouth.

Both of them hoped that was exactly what it meant.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, I bet I can flip the pancake in the air like they do on TV," Peter assured.

Olivia laughed. "Alright, let's see it." Peter took the pan off of the burner with both hands and flicked it up. The pancake went flying into the air, and then hit the floor with a splat.

"I just need some practice," Peter insisted.

"I think you should just keep your day job," she teased.

"Yeah, I think you're right," he said as he picked the pancake up off the floor. "Besides, I couldn't have a better day job. I get to spend all day with the most amazing woman in the world."

"Handsome _and _charming? Could I be dreaming?" Olivia giggled, and Peter realized it was the best sound he'd ever heard.

"Nope, you're that lucky. Now go sit down and let me bring you your breakfast."

Olivia obeyed and went to sit down at her kitchen table. She rested her head on her hands as she watched him cook, not able to wipe the cheesy grin off of her face. She wanted to take this slow with him, but he was just so easy to be with. They hadn't even been together a day and it already felt like it'd been years.

A few minutes later Peter presented her with a steaming mug of coffee and a stack of pancakes. But instead of the blueberries being shaped like a smiley face, he'd made a heart. Olivia bit her lip and smiled up at him, her heart melting. He was always so sweet. Nobody had ever treated her as wonderfully as Peter did.

"Thank you," Olivia spoke as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Liv." He fondly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then went into the kitchen to get some food for himself. After he'd piled some pancakes on his plate, he pulled up a chair across from Olivia. They talked about everything and nothing as they ate, like they had done it a million times before. Their conversations flowed easily—almost too easily. Olivia truly couldn't be happier that Peter had shown up at her apartment the night before, brave enough to throw away his entire past for her. He really had saved her from making a horrible mistake.

"You know Peter, you gave me the most perfect gift last night," Olivia admitted between bites.

"Why do you say that?"

"I umm... had made plans to leave the Fringe Division after Christmas."

Peter was baffled. "What? Why?"

"Because of my feelings for you. I was aware you'd never stayed in one place for very long, and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle another heartbreak if you left. So I decided I was going to leave before I could fall even harder for you than I already had. Then you showed up at my door and proved to me that you weren't going to leave. It was like you read my thoughts, Peter. How did you know that's what I needed to hear?"

The real question should've been: _How did Walter know what she needed to hear?_

"All the credit should really go to Walter. I was so upset thinking that I'd lost you after we kissed, and Walter told me that I needed to prove to you that I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't know what he was talking about at first, but when I figured it out, I couldn't believe that I hadn't realized it sooner. So I gathered up everything I would need to leave Boston and put it in a box, and then I drove to your apartment. And now here we are."

"Now here we are," Olivia grinned, reaching across the table to to take his hand in hers.

Peter couldn't believe that he'd almost lost her for good. The thought made his insides twist into a tight knot. But Walter had somehow known exactly what he was doing with that damn mistletoe, and now Peter was sitting here eating pancakes with the woman he loved. He could feel the unmistakable electricity moving between them getting stronger by the minute. In the two years they'd been partners, he'd never felt such a strong energy. He wondered if Olivia felt it, too, and one look into those entrancing peridot eyes said she did.

After they had finished eating, Olivia went and looked out the window. The sun was shining in the sky, reflecting off of the snow and transforming the landscape into a land full of wonder and undiscovered mysteries. Tiny snowflakes drifted down from the clouds and silently fell to the white ground.

"Peter, let's go outside!" Olivia enthused. Peter turned his head in astonishment. Did Olivia Dunham just get…excited about something? He never thought he'd see the day.

"Okay…" He said a little uneasily, still shocked at her reaction. Before he knew what was happening she took his hand and led him to the door. She hurriedly grabbed both of their coats off of their hooks and practically shoved Peter's in his face. When they got outside, Peter was surprised at how nice it actually was. The blistering wind from the previous night had completely stopped, leaving the air chilly but calm. Olivia threw back her head to allow the snowflakes to fall on her face. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. She looked so carefree and happy, the snowflakes decorating her hair with tiny white specs. In that moment, Peter realized he'd never loved anyone as much as he loved her.

Not being able to resist her any longer, Peter tackled Olivia to the snowy ground. She squealed in delight and laughed loudly as she went down. Her cheeks were the color of rubies, her eyes shining with bliss. He brushed the hair away from her face and rested his forehead on hers, her green eyes eclipsing his vision.

"I love you, Olivia," Peter declared. "I've loved you for such a long time." He just wasn't able to hold it back any longer. Seeing her so worry free and content had just tipped him over the edge, making him fall harder than he'd ever thought possible. This was the side of Olivia that he'd wanted so desperately to see— the side that she never showed to anyone. Knowing that she was comfortable enough around him to let go of her constant serious manner made him feel like flying.

The instant Olivia heard those three precious words, it was like her past failed relationships were erased from her mind. She had never felt so many emotions coursing through her body at the same time: joy, fear, excitement, disbelief. This man, this incredible man, actually loved her. A man whom she wanted so badly to give herself—mind, body, and soul—to, whom she now unquestionably knew would never break her heart. Yeah, it scared the hell out of her to feel this deeply about someone, but she pushed it aside. She was ready to be fearless—she was ready to take the plunge.

"I love you, too, Peter," Olivia whispered. "I don't want to take this slow anymore." There was no need to go slow with the person you were certain you were supposed to be with. It was something that couldn't be explained—only experienced. He was her soul mate, her other half. Even if she tried to take it step by step with him, she didn't think she'd be able to. Olivia had resisted her attraction and longing for him for so long that her need for him was overpowering everything else. And now that she was absolutely sure he wasn't going anywhere, there was nothing holding her back from what she knew would be a beautiful, fairytale romance. Her heart had finally chosen the perfect man.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter had to wonder if this was actually happening. First Olivia had admitted that she wanted to be with him, which he couldn't believe, and now she'd just confessed that she loved him and was ready for a full-blown relationship? Could this Christmas get any better? Peter brushed his thumb over her lips and brought his mouth over hers, hot and demanding the first few seconds, then sweetly hesitant the next. Every gentle movement of his lips robbed her of the ability to think clearly and filled her with a throbbing yearning for him.

"Let's go inside," Olivia sputtered between kisses. Without faltering, Peter scooped her up easily and carried her to the apartment. When they got inside, Peter set her down so they could take off their coats. After he hung his on the hook he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"Wait, I have an idea. Follow me," Olivia insisted as she took his hand. As they stepped into the bathroom, she plugged her bathtub and turned the water on. Then she began to shed her wet clothes. Peter felt his breath hitch in his throat as she stripped off her pants, leaving her in just a thin T-shirt and lacey panties. Seductively she walked over to him and ran her hands down his chest.

"Aren't you going to take yours off, too? Or do you need a little help?" She spoke in the must sultry voice he'd ever heard. Now here was another side of Olivia Dunham that he hadn't known existed—but was so glad it did. This woman was full of mind-blowing surprises. Peter allowed her to pull off his shirt and he quickly began to unbutton his pants. Olivia opened a cabinet above her sink and took out a green bottle, pouring its contents into the tub. The aroma was incredibly sensual and relaxing, making Peter want to gather her into his arms and make sweet love to her on the tile floor. As she checked the water's temperature, he walked over and swung her around to face him, covering her mouth with his. The rest of their clothing seemed to melt away like two popsicles left in the sun.

Olivia turned off the water and stepped into the steamy, bubbly tub, turning to look at Peter in anticipation as she sat. He didn't wait a fraction of a second longer before stepping in behind her, pulling her to rest against his chest between his legs. The water swirled around them and enveloped their bodies in a cocoon of erotic warmth. Peter brought his hand around to rest on her flat stomach as he nibbled her earlobe.

"So when Walter asks if you're my girlfriend, what do I tell him?" He felt like a nerdy teenager for asking, but he wanted to make sure she was okay with the term before he told his father. He knew Walter would bombard him with questions the second he walked in the door.

"Yes," Olivia stated as she placed her hand over his on her stomach. She was Peter's _girlfriend_. The word brought a smile to her face. This was exactly what she wanted. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his nude body against hers. A few minutes later she felt him stir and then heard the snap of a lip opening. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened carefully and tried to figure out what he could be doing. Abruptly, his hands started to rub her shoulders and back, the scent of eucalyptus oil filling the room. God, did it feel incredible.

Peter took his time massaging the oil along every inch of her backside, arms, and neck. As he made his way to her front, Olivia felt her heart begin to quicken in her chest. He started with her stomach, every now and then brushing his thumbs along the swells of her breasts. She began to squirm with need in places she hadn't even known existed until now, the anticipation making her crazy. But still, he kept teasing her, never letting his hand go above—or below—her stomach. She couldn't take it anymore. Taking control, Olivia took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

The second her fullness was in his hands, he felt his manhood began to pulse. Her wriggling body wasn't exactly helping his cause, either. Slowly, he began to knead what was left of the oil into her breasts, allowing his fingers to focus on her hardening nipples. Her skin was so soft and smooth; he never wanted to stop touching her.

Olivia began letting out small moans, already on the brink of an orgasm. Deftly, Peter flipped her over so her back was against the tub, allowing him to gaze into her glossy green eyes. The top of her breasts just broke the surface of the water, the white suds obstructing the view of anything below.

Olivia hadn't expected him to turn her over to face him, but it was extremely erogenous. He hovered over her on his knees, one hand knotted in her hair at the nape of her neck, the other tracing her navel. Her breathing became shallow and ragged as his hand languidly traveled lower, eventually cupping her sensitive flesh. Her back arched as she took in a sharp breath, hips pushing against him for more. As he slipped a finger inside of her, his mouth passionately met hers. Liquid heat began to swirl in her belly, turning into molten fire as he moved in and out. She kissed him back fervently until all of her rational thoughts and self-control began to drain out of her ears. All she could do was wrap her arms around him and nestle her face in his neck as he sent her soaring over the edge with a loud moan of satisfaction.

Peter held her tightly against him as her body convulsed. Before she had regained all of her wits, he scooped her out of the now lukewarm water, wrapped her in a towel, and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and didn't miss a beat before his mouth devoured hers. His hands were everywhere: her face, her hair, her breasts—he had completely taken control of her body. She was in heaven.

As she lied beneath him, Peter was finally able to get a good look at her naked body, and God, was she beautiful. He had never laid eyes on anything so flawless—it was impossible for him to keep off of her. He began a burning trail downward with his tongue, starting at her neck, then moving lower until he found her right breast. He felt her arch up beneath him as he took it in his mouth, her hands fisting in his hair.

Olivia felt like a display of fireworks had just went off inside her. The things he was doing to her with his hands and mouth were out of this world—she'd never experienced anything so amazing. _This _was what passion was supposed to be like. Suddenly, she felt him move between her legs, and thrust his long, hard heat inside of her. She thought she'd never again feel anything equal to the sensations he'd just given her, but oh was she wrong.

Peter poised over her as he created a steady rhythm, kissing her so lovingly that she felt her eyes become moist. Not once in all the times she'd been with a man had she been treated or pleasured like this; they'd never kissed or touched her so tenderly, never looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. The sensations spreading throughout her entire body were so intense that it started to frighten her.

"Peter?" she gasped between kisses.

"It's okay. Just let it happen."

How could she not let it happen? She had absolutely no power over her body or mind. Olivia felt her muscles tighten like a wound-up spring for the second time that day and clenched her teeth. Peter's rhythm started to increase as he panted above her, his forehead resting on hers. Then she let out a guttural moan as she exploded into the most gratifying climax she'd ever had, robbing her of breath.

Peter thrust inside of her a few more times before he reached his exhilarating peak and collapsed on top of her. For a few minutes they didn't speak, still trying to catch their breath after the most incredible lovemaking of their lives.

When their heart rates finally settled down to normal speed, Peter moved to lie on his side and pulled her close to his body. He lightly rubbed the end of his nose up and down the bridge of hers. His heart filled with wonder at this beautiful, magnificent woman. She could undoubtedly have any man in the world, and she was in his arms. How could someone so perfect possibly be in love with _him_, a high school dropout delinquent that faked his way into MIT? He would spend his entire life marveling at this simple fact.

"I love you," Peter spoke softly against her lips before giving her a gentle kiss.

"I love you, too. I love you so very much," Olivia sighed back. Knowing, being absolutely certain, that this incredible man loved her was the very best gift anyone had ever given her. To think that she'd almost left him for good sent a shiver up her spine. He pulled her in tighter and ran his hand up and down her nude back. She never wanted him to let go of her.

"I wish today didn't have to end. This has been the best Christmas I've ever had," She addressed disappointedly. In all actuality, this had been the best _day _she'd ever had.

"It's not over yet, baby. We've still got the entire evening before I have to go home and check up on Walter."

Olivia smiled warmly at the endearment. She usually wasn't fond of people calling her anything other than her real name, but it sounded wonderful coming out of Peter's mouth. It made her feel cherished; made her feel like she was his.

Olivia traced his pectorals with her finger and trailed her lips along his collarbone. "Well I think that it's only fair that you tell me your life story since I told you mine."

Peter smiled and played with her ear. "Well most of my life is a blur, until one day the most beautiful woman in the world tricked me into coming to Boston to save her partner. I was a goner from day one, and now after two years, she is finally mine. So, I suggest you ask me to tell you my life story in 50 years when I'll have spent my life with that amazing woman. Then my story will be worth hearing."

Olivia's heart melted into a puddle on the ground. "Oh, Peter." She kissed his chest and felt his heartbeat pulse against her lips, life's most precious melody. "I don't want you to go."

"Then come home with me tonight," he proposed. "Walter will be so excited to spend some of Christmas with us. Besides, I owe it to him that you're in my arms right now."

"Okay, that sounds nice. Does your bedroom door have a lock on it by any chance?"

Peter laughed lightly. "Why, yes it does. Do you have something in mind for tonight that would require a locked door?"

Olivia brought her lips to his ear and whispered huskily, "Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

Peter and Olivia spent the rest of the evening cuddled up in Olivia's bed watching Christmas movies. Well, attempting to watch them. It was a little hard to stay focused on a movie with a powerful, electrifying energy running through their veins. They were only able to keep their hands off of each other for about 20 minutes at a time before they were rolling around on the mattress.

"Liv, you almost ready?" Peter yelled from the door, waiting for her so they could head to the Bishop household.

"Yeah, just grabbing a few things I will need for tonight and in the morning," She yelled back. Finally, she emerged from her bedroom and headed towards Peter. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

When they arrived at Peter's house, they found it empty and dark.

"I thought Walter would be home by now. It's nearly 9:00," Peter speculated.

"I'm sure he won't be too long. You know Astrid won't let him out of her sight for a second."

"You're right. I don't know what we would do without her."

"Neither do I."

Almost on cue, Astrid and Walter walked through the door, enthralled in a sunny conversation. The moment they laid eyes on Peter and Olivia, they stopped in their tracks.

"Peter, Agent Dunham, what a lovely surprise," Walter enthused, clapping his hands together in happiness.

"Hey Walter. Olivia and I thought we'd come spend the rest of Christmas with you. We hope you'll stay, too, Astrid."

"Sure, I can stay for a while," Astrid agreed. A sly smile formed on her face as she took in the new, almost tangible atmosphere floating around Peter and Olivia. "So, do you two have something to tell us?"

Peter looked down at Olivia and smiled. "Let's head into the living room."

As they all took a seat on various pieces of furniture in the den, Peter took Olivia's hand in his. The second Walter's eyes locked on their intertwined fingers, he beamed brightly.

"Peter, is Agent Dunham your girlfriend?" Walter queried eagerly.

Peter grinned. "Yes Walter, Olivia and I are finally a couple. We have you to thank for that."

"Oh I just knew that mistletoe would come in handy! Norse mythology has never let me down! I am very happy for you two."

"I'm happy for you guys, too," Astrid added. "I have always thought you'd make a perfect pair."

Peter and Olivia looked at each other and beamed, unadulterated love twinkling in their eyes. Abruptly, he tilted her face up with his finger, just like he'd done under the mistletoe, and gave her a soft kiss.

"I've always thought that, too," Peter stated with his crooked smile that never failed to make Olivia's heart skip a beat.

"Well this calls for celebration! Nobody move, I will go make my famous strawberry smoothies. Be back in a jiffy," Walter bellowed as he stood up from his seat.

The four of them talked and laughed about everything under the moon as they drank their smoothies. While Walter was telling a humorous story about the time he'd left Peter at the circus, Olivia felt Peter's arm lay across her shoulders. When she looked up at him, she realized he was totally engrossed in his father's story. Putting his arm around her had been a natural, unconscious action, as if he'd been doing it his entire life. She smiled and cuddled close against his body. Her eyes drifted to Astrid, who was listening Walter with an unmistakable sparkle of fondness in her eyes. Olivia had never seen Walter as lucid or happy as he was tonight. Honestly, she hadn't seen any of them this happy before—including herself.

Taking in each of these wonderful, unique individuals around her with fresh eyes, she realized that they filled her life with more joy and love than she'd ever imagined possible. They were her best friends, her family. She could never leave them, would never leave them. And she knew without any inkling of a doubt that they would never leave her—especially Peter.

She couldn't believe that just yesterday they were both two lost souls, living their separate lives and suppressing their deep feelings for each other. Now, because of one simple kiss under a mistletoe, everything was exactly how it was supposed to be. Her and Peter were finally together, never again having to go a day without telling the other person how they felt. Peter had shown her that there really is such a thing as true love. He held her fragile heart tightly in his big strong hands, promising to always protect and treasure it. He'd given her a future worth looking forward to and a family to experience it with. Olivia now knew that she'd never have to spend Christmas, or any other day, alone ever again.


End file.
